Currents
by Azora
Summary: *Complete* Continuing from Chapter One, Fujin and the gang meet up again, for the first time in five years. What's going on?
1. Memories...and a B-Day

~~Currents~~Memories and a B-Day   
by Azora 

*Revised Version V.2* Okay, first off, I'd like to say a few things. I don't own Fujin, Seifer, Raijin, so on, or any of the Final Fantasy Characters or places I'm mentioning in this little story. I did make up Isobel Landry and Mero, Raijin's agent, so don't steal them. Also, please review this. Reviewing things really encourages me to write more, even if I'm not good at it. Go ahead, I'm so desperate I'd probably welcome flamers. Well, on with the story. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Fujin walked down the halls of Balamb Garden alone. Five years had passed, and she was the only one out of "The Posse" left at their home. The memories of the Time Compression's aftermath came flooding back as a gigantic stream. 

_Seifer stood in the doorway of the Balamb Hotel's president suite. "They've decided to let me come back. They're going to let me take the SeeD classes again...going to let me try to fulfill my real dream, Fujin."_

She'd felt so happy for him at that moment. Seifer had been ridiculed, harassed, even graded down by Xu, his instructor, because of 'cocky attitude', but he'd made it. He was a Top Class SeeD, primarily stationed at Trabia Garden. But he'd left her to pursue that dream. Seifer still wrote her though, and said he'd visit for her birthday. Two more days. Raijin would be coming too. 

The other member of the dismantled posse was now a world class fish artist. Fujin had even seen his works at the scrutinous Balamb Souvenir shop. After accidentally cooking a Badamb fish in Zell's mother's kitchen once, and causing two Galbadian soldiers and himself to have horrible stomach pains, Raijin had decided to learn every fish by shape, color, and habit. And he had. 

_"I'm never going to make a mistake like that one again, ya know? That fish was sorta bad tasting, and my stomach...ouch. It hurts to think about it, ya know?"_

And her friend had always liked to draw. Raijin hadn't told them. He'd said, "I thought you'd make fun of me, ya- I've got to stop doing that. My agent said that proper language should be used when speaking. What a bummer." Fujin remembered that she'd laughed out loud. Both of her friends had looked at her like she was crazy, but only for a moment. They had always understood about how she handled her feelings. 

_And what about yourself, Fu?...What about me? I'm a weapons instructor, counselor, and I'm even taking SeeD courses. You didn't have time before to take them plus that hacking class._ Weapons expert and a counselor, the garden's best hacker and almost a SeeD. Her mission was only about a month away. She laughed silently. That was one of the more unique combinations of jobs the staff had seen. And Fujin had more than two friends now. Quistis wasn't as bossy as she had seemed, and had gotten her teaching license back. They always ate lunch together. Squall and Rinoa were thinking about getting married, and had asked Fujin to be the Maiden of Honor. She had told them that Quistis or Selphie would be better, but they had insisted that she should. And when Rinoa insisted on something, it was better to just do what she wanted and not have the privilege of listening to her whine for the rest of the day._"You have such gorgeous hair though, Fu! It'll go perfect with the dresses!"_ Another silent laugh. Zell was, well, Zell. He still consumed as many hotdogs as the staff put together, and still jumped to conclusions, and somehow, was still a SeeD. The only difference is he was dating Quistis. And that was as about unique as her job collection. Irvine was a SeeD now, but Fujin didn't really get along with him. He always hit on her, and she would inevitably kick him in the shins, every time, yet he never seemed to get the picture._So annoying..._ And Selphie was her usually boucy self. She wrote plays now, and had even won an award on one called Journey. It was a "Selphie P.O.V", as she called it, of the mission to assinate the sorceress turned save the world._I'm not as alone as I thought a few minutes ago. I'm surrounded by people who like me. People who I feel are my friends._

It was interesting to get along with all the people she hadn't liked before. Once you got to see the real person underneath the shell, it was so different. Fujin had expressed this to Quistis earlier when they were having lunch; it was almost dusk now, and Quistis had told her, "It's the same thing I thought the other day, Fu. I didn't really get along with you when we encountered each other and you weren't in my class, so I didn't get a chance to know you, but now that I see your more than just a girl who speaks with one to two words and has a quick temper, it is...different, just like you said. It's just because you decided to open up." 

Fujin gazed out the window of her dorm. The sun was sinking below the Balamb Mountain range, spreading reds and oranges across the sky. It had been a tiresome day. Rinoa had cracked her wedding news at breakfast, Selphie had announced the completion of another play, and she had gotten Seifer's letter saying he would be in Balamb at the hotel for her birthday._Quisty is right. I was never open with my feelings. I realised that when I took courses to become a counselor after that student had suggested it. I learned all about my disorder. I can't believe I forgot what it was called. Very common, the teacher had said. I guess I'm not as alone as I thought a few minutes ago. I'm surrounded by people who like me. People who I feel are my friends. The hall is just to cold._

Isobel Landry was the girl who had suggested that she become a counselor. Fujin had been helping her pick out a different weapon, and Isobel had burst into tears when she was handling a crossbow. Fujin had lead the torn girl to a seat and asked her what was wrong. After Isobel had stopped crying, she explained between sniffle that her boyfriend had broken up with her the same morning and that he used a crossbow. Isobel's boyfriend had dumped her because another girl in her class was much prettier and he said she was much more fun to be around. 

The weapons instructor had told Isobel that if the guy was only looking for a pretty face and a good time, he should just go pick up a Galbadian hooker. The student turned from tears to laughter. When Ms. Landry left, she had thanked Fujin and told her that she had helped her a lot, and that the instructor should be a counselor since Fujin seemed to have a good handle on solving problems. Isobel had also said that she'd take the crossbow so she could practice shooting Illiana, her boyfriend's new girlfriend. 

Being a counselor wasn't bad. Fujin did like helping others with their problems, and was known as the best counselor in the Garden Trio, as the newly rebuilt Trabia, Galbadia, and Balamb Gardens were referred to. And one of the best weapons instructors as well. To be a weapons instructor, a SeeD licence wasn't needed. It was a common misconception._Even I thought so._

Ring! The phone interrupted her thoughts. She picked it up and said, "Fujin, weapons instructor and counselor here. How may I help you?" 

"Fuj!" came the reply. "It sounds really strange to hear you speak more than one word, ya know? Oops! Don't tell my agent about that one. He'll go skitso on me."_Raijin..._

Fujin laughed at her friend. "You are always worried about your agent, aren't you? Every time we talk, and that's not as much as we should, you always say something about your agent. Just kick him in the shins and get a new one." 

It was Raijin's turn to laugh. "I can't do everything the way you do, Fuj. And besides, Mero's a good agent. He gets money, and I get money. I get more than him of course, and it's a good amount of money. I'm happy. I don't think I could get the courage to kick him in the shins anyway. Did that make any sense?" 

"Not really, but what can I expect?" 

"That's not fair Fuj! That was a total burn! Your not supposed to do that, ya know? Oh jeez, I did it again." She could hear him sigh over the phone. It was a long heavy sigh. 

"You haven't been working too hard, have you Raijin? I know they demand a lot from you as an artist, considering you took on the Deling Museum job. Are you okay? Did you get enough sleep? Are you eating well?" Fujin started to ask him if he was having problems with the museum board (she had heard they were finicky about the time limits on art displays) when Raijin cut her off. 

"Whoa, Fuj! Slow down! I'm fine! You sound like a concerned mother! Maybe I should be concerned about you. Yes, talking about you is a much safer topic. So, how are you doing, Fuj?" 

Fujin felt her concerned feelings slip away. It was just like Raijin to change the subject. But, it was good to talk about your self. That's what she had learned from Olivia, the instructor that taught the counseling courses. 

"Well, I'm doing okay I guess. Haven't had any problems lately. Well, I take that back. I had this kid who strutted around like a grendel for about a half hour talking about how he could use any weapon. He shut up when I shoved a gunblade in his hands. 'Any one but that one,' he said. I made him take it with him, and told him that if any problems arose with his training, to talk to Quistis about it's use, and if problems continued, to see me for a new weapon choice." 

"Heh, that's funny. Serves him right, giving him one of the most advanced weapons to use." 

"I've never seen him before this. I think Instructor Aki teaches that kid. I don't think he'll be coming back though. Probably thinks I'll stick him with a staff and force one of those special staff pattern classes you took on him." They both laughed. Minutes later, Fujin was still wiping tears from eyes while she remembered Raijin complaining about the staff classes, and how he always hit everyone in the face accidently. 

Raijin told her he had to go, his agent was yelling at him about not finishing his latest work, and that he'd see her the day after the next. And yes, he would have her birthday present. They said good bye, and Fujin softly laid the phone onto its reciever. She bent backwards and stretched her sore back muscles. "Ouch...Maybe I shouldn't have pushed myself so hard during that training session for class." Everyday, SeeD candidates were supposed to go to the Training Center to fight monsters for an hour, or more if specified by the instructor. Fujin had encountered one of the T-Rexsaurs on her own, and had tried battling it by herself. Isobel, who was ironically in the same SeeD class as Fujin, had jumped into the fight and cast a sleeping spell on the dinosaur. Fujin had forgot about using the spell. Quistis, who served as their instuctor, had criticized Fujin during their lunch session about taking on the T-Rexsaur alone. 

Fujin looked at the door to her lavatory. A shower would be nice. Clean away all the pain. She pulled off her shoes and nylons, thinking about what Quistis had said._ "I don't want you to get hurt, Fu. Your not only my student, your my friend. I'm supposed to look out for you. Taking a monster that size on by your own, even if you are a match for it, can turn deadly at any point during battle. Fu, you didn't even cast Sleep on it, and I know you had them equipped. I saw you equip them."_ Fujin unbuttoned her shirt, and cast it onto the toilet cover. Then off went her skirt, and she tossed it on top of the shirt._ I know I should've used them, but what was I thinking about when I came upon the T-Rexsaur...? I can't even remember. It just occured to me to fight it. Not a very good move for a weapons instructor to make. What if some of the junior classman were watching?_ Fujin paused to look in the mirror, brushing back her bangs. Silver hair wasn't all that common. Her underclothes were the standard ones, plain white. She never wore anything but plain white underneath. Always had, always would. Off came her eyepatch also. Fujin never wore it in the shower, or swimming. Anything that involved water was trouble. Contrary to belief, there was nothing really wrong with her right eye, except it was a bright emerald green. Her other was blood red. Most people thought that the green eye wasn't even there, courtesy of a lie Seifer once told about her losing her eye to a vicious blue dragon. Well, that was originally her lie. Even Seifer didn't know._ I even lie to my friends. But I don't like having two different colored eyes. That stupid Bomb...burned my eye red before I killed it. My first monster, and that happened. It hasn't been so bad really. Oh gosh! I'm starting to feel like Squall before he lightened up! Stop thinking so much, Fujin!_

Fujin turned the nobs on the shower._ Hot...cold...COLD! Too cold!...warm. I wonder if my shower is the only one that does this? My scrunchie isn't on the sink, so it should be in there._ She pulled off her white tanktop and her underwear, and stepped in. The woman found the scrunchie laying on the shelf behind her, and squirted some bath scrub onto it, and began massaging her sore neck._ I wonder what I'll get for my birthday?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Well, I guess that's the end of Chapter One. I'll probably write another, but it would be really nice to hear what peeps think of it. I need some inspirations sometime. I didn't edit this at all practically; only a few lines. So, if there's typos, I didn't notice them. Oh, Fujin hardly uses one word sentences in this chapter, but I couldn't think of a fitting place. But if she's an instructor, I thought, hey, speak proper. So, oh well. Review it please! Praise! Criticise! Flame..maybe. Um, that's it. Maybe there will be Chapter 2. Depends on You. ~~ Azora 


	2. Convertibles and Lemons

~~Currents~~Convertibles and Lemons   
~~Azora 

*Revised V.1* Okay, welcome to Chapter Two of Currents. It's called Convertibles and Lemons for very small reasons. But you'll have to read it to find out what those reasons are!. Thanks to Zidanes New Princess for being the first to review my story. I suggest you read some of her stuff, including the original stories she's written. Also, please review this. I've partly written this because Z.N.P and Blue Eyes reviewed it. The other part, would be...er, 'cause I wanted to? Oh, and some of the parts in this one may be a bit slow, but I wanted you to get a good grip on how Raijin and Seifer have changed. This chapter is quite long, so be ready to spend a good chunk of time bonding with your computer. ^_^; And, last but not least....Sorry about any typos, and Isobel Landry, Mero, and the lady-in-red and the lady-in-blue, and Bob, are mine. Don't steal Bob!! All the other characters are Squaresoft's I believe. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_She stood on the rocky edge, looking over, looking at the ocean below. The waves crashed against the bottom. Standing up, she recieved the gorgeous view of the island's peak. The various land sections scattered over the expanse of water. A low rumble came from the bushes. The woman spun around, pulling out her Heaven's Star. A T-Rexsaur stood in front of her, accompanying a Bomb. She backed up as the monsters stepped forward. Not even her Heaven's Star would help now. The dinosaur lunged, swiping it's tail in front of it's body. She tumbled off the cliff, falling, falling toward that blue sapphire sea._

Fujin Kazeno woke with a start. Her alarm clock radio was blaring, playing heavy metal. She reached over and hit snooze before collapsing back onto her light blue pillow. Sundays always started too early for this girl. Fujin pulled the blanket over her head. "Not Sunday..." 

_Don't I have something to do? Oh, wait. Today's my birthday. Aw, a birthday on a Sunday? RAGE...that certainly defines it. And that means I have to go meet Seifer and Raijin at the hotel in Balamb._

She peeked out from the covers. What time was it...10:00. "Well, that's not that bad. Better than 6:00 AM. Wait a second, Fu. Raijin arrives later than Seifer, and I'm supposed to meet them both at-at-oh, no. Oh NO. I'm supposed to meet them in an hour!" 

Fujin scrambled out of bed and ran to her closet and tore it open. Shirts, skirts, pants, socks, and shoes went flying through the air. _Where's my blue shirt?_ She found her blue shirt on the second shelf, and pulled it on._ And my black pants..._The pants were slumped over a pair of tall riding boots. _Why are those there? I hardly ride horses. I love riding them though._ Her white jacket was laying on the dresser. 

The woman then frantically scanned her bathroom for her toothbrush, toothpaste, hair brush, and makeup._ I can't believe I'm resorting to makeup. Maybe I shouldn't have stayed up so late with Quistis watching that Best of Weapons marathon...I wouldn't look so bad._

***********

Squall Leonhart, the head of the garden, bumped into Fujin trotting to the Parking Lot, trying to apply mascara at the same time. Fujin hurriedly stuck the tube back in her pocket. 

"Was that mascara?" asked Squall grinning. 

"Sure, why not? I have to hurry. I'm going to be late to meet Seifer and Raijin, so if you'll just move-" 

Squall signaled for her to stop talking. If Fujin was going to meet Seifer and Raijin, and most likely ask them to be her guests at Balamb Garden, Military Academy and Academic school, his school, he should go along. He really hadn't ever forgiven Seifer for what he had done, doing all the horrible things Sorceress Ultimecia had asked him, even though his rival had actually apologized, saying he had been seduced and hypnotized. Seifer had been forgiven by everyone else; Squall had had to as well. 

"I'll go with you," Squall finally announced. "I haven't seen Seifer in a while. Rivals should always keep in touch." 

_Keep in touch, my behind._ "Yeah, well, then let's get going. I'm supposed to be there in a half an hour." 

"We'll take my bike then, it's quicker." 

Fujin followed Squall to the street bike stalls in the Parking Lot. Squall's bike had engravings of lions on the metal trimmings, and was black. He clipped his gunblade and her weapon on a special hook running along the side, then handed her his spare helmet. 

It was blue. Usually Squall didn't allow anyone to ride his bike, not anyone except Rinoa. Must be he really didn't trust Seifer. Fujin snuggled it on, tucking in all the stray wisps of hair that stuck out. It fit perfect. She climbed onto the back behind Squall, and put her arms around his waist so she wouldn't fall off. The commander started the ignition and revved up the engine. They backed out of the stall and sped to the onramp area. He signaled for the man working in the booth to lower the gate. The door slid open immediatly, and the ramp extended to the earth. The Garden was parked because of a banquet that night, so the Garden's pilot room didn't have to be contacted to stop. 

Going down the ramp scared Fujin a bit. She'd never really rode a bike down the ramp. It felt like it would tip over any second. Usually, the weapons instructor drove her convertible. But it was in the shop right now in Balamb. She was going to borrow a school car until Squall offered her a ride on his street bike. It did seem to go faster, the grassy plains were whizzing by so quickly it began to make her dizzy._ Or maybe I just drive slow. What's the speedometer say?_ Fujin leaned against Squall so she could look over his shoulder. Squall tensed up, but she didn't notice. _It says...95? I guess I usually only go about 80. Yeah, this is a bit faster._

"Fujin? You aren't going to fall off. You don't need to be this close to me." Squall glanced back at her. She smiled at him before pushing herself backwards so she wasn't leaning against his back. "Sorry, I was just looking at the speedometer. I wanted to know how fast you were going." 

They didn't speak for the rest of the ride. Squall pulled into the Balamb Hotel parking lot right on time. Fujin checked her watch to make sure. It blinked at her: 10:45. She hopped off the back, and pulled her Heaven's Star off the side of the bike, next to Squall's gunblade, the Lionheart, before heading into the hotel. He followed her a few steps behind. 

Raijin jumped off the bench near the check-in counter when Fujin and Squall walked through the door. He pulled her into a bear hug. She laughed and let him. When Raijin stepped back, Fujin looked him over. Raijin had always worn a pair of baggy pants and a navy blue vest. Now, he was draped in a black cashmere suit, with a red tie she noted. 

"Fujin, nice to see you! I didn't think you would ever get here. And Squall, what's up? Still with Rinoa?" 

Squall began to talk with Raijin about his and Rinoa's wedding plans. Raijin laughed when Squall told him about Rinoa wanted Fujin to be the Maiden of Honor. She glared at him, but he still laughed. "Fuj, I know you've changed. You wouldn't kick me, would you?" 

"Of course she would, Raijin," came a voice from the stairway. Seifer Almasy, dressed in his usual gray-white jacket, dark blue vest, and gray pants walked toward the group. 

"You wouldn't expect her to change that much in a few years, would you?" The former disciplinary committee leader smirked. Then he turned to get a better look at his friend. There was something different about Fujin, but he couldn't put his hand on it. After a few moments, Squall laughed. 

"Speechless, Seifer? I didn't think you'd be one to not have words." 

"That's my line, Leonhart. Don't you forget it. But, really, you've changed Fujin. You too, Squall. You don't look that different, well, except for Fuj with the new attire, but there's this feeling." 

Squall nodded. Fujin looked at Raijin and then Seifer. _I like Raijin's new look,_ she decided. _And Seifer, he's the same. Cocky and confident as always. I wonder what feeling their talking about. I don't feel anything different about Raijin or him. Oh, in the true spirit of the old Squall, whatever._

"So," Fujin asked, "Are you two staying here at this expensive hotel, or are you going to accept rooms at the Garden?" 

Raijin grinned. "I could pay for the hotel fee, ya know, but I think I'll accept the room at the Garden. It's been a while since I've had a good hot dog. Oh and by the way, don't-" 

"Don't tell my agent about me not speaking properly," chimed Seifer in a sing song voice. "Okay, I'm gonna tell you something, Raijin. Do not mention your agent. It annoys me, okay?" 

"Yeah, sure. I won't," Raijin said as he checked a beeper he had pulled out of his pocket for messages. He also pulled out a cellphone, a set of keys, and a little box. He put the little box in a suitcase that the lady in red at the counter handed him. Seifer grabbed his suitcase off the counter also. 

"I'll sure a heck take that room your offering, Fuj. I'm working on putting a down payment on a house near Mandy Beach." Seifer grabbed his gunblade case from Raijin, who had gotten it from the lady in blue behind the counter. 

"So, what are we riding in? It had better be something good looking, because I'll rent a car before I ride something that looks bad. There's always a way my-" Raijin paused and looked at Seifer. "He'll find out somehow if I ride in a horrible car or whatever." 

Squall looked at Fujin. She looked at Raijin, who in turn looked at Seifer. Fujin explained about her car at the shop to Squall. He looked relieved. She knew he wouldn't have been impressed about hauling Seifer on the back of his bike. As much as the picture that popped into Fujin's head made her want to burst into laughter, she controlled herself. _I can't make a fool out of myself now. Seifer will think I'm crazy, and will be really peeved if I tell him what I was thinking about. And Raijin; who knows what he'll think._

"I'll call the shop and see if they'll drive it here, okay?" The three men agreed, and Raijing handed his cellphone to Fujin. The shop answered on the first ring, and Fujin told them what she needed them to do. "No problem," the mechanic told her. "Your car will be there in a few minutes." 

While they waited, Seifer and Squall got into a heated discussion about which weapon was better. Seifer was arguing that Quistis's whip was more effective than Selphie's nunchaku. "Well, last time I knew, and believe me, I don't know if you've ever been attacked by Quistis, that whip hits HARD. So don't tell me Selphie's is better. Upgrade or not." 

On the other side of the lobby, Raijin showed Fujin his newest piece he was working on. It was a small silver jewelry box, and he was engraving different fish on it. 

"I saw something like this in one of Esthar's tourist shop, and I though, 'I wonder if I could do something like that', and well, I talked to Mero about it, and he said he thought it was a good idea. It's pretty easy to do too." 

Fujin was about to ask him what the fish in the center was (it had giant fins and an enormous pointed nose) when the mechanic walked in. 

"Is there a Fujin Kazeno here?" he asked, looking around. Fujin stood up. The mechanic, who's name was Bob, as she remembered, gave her the reciept, her keys, told her the car was outside fixed, and left. _When they said, "Quick and Brisk Fix It" on their business card, they mean brisk, don't they?_

The two gunblade fighters walked over to Raijin and Fujin. "I'm going to take my bike back to the Garden, Fujin. I can't leave it here." Squall walked out of the hotel. The group could hear the bike being started, and a steadily fading vroom sound as it pulled away. 

Seifer looked at both of them. "Just the three of us. Like when we all went to school." He began walking out of the hotel's door. 

"Some of us still go to school," Fujin reminded him. She walked behind him, and Raijin followed her. _It is just like when we went to school together. Seifer first, then me, then Raijin._

"Those are your wheels, Fuj?" Seifer asked, sounding surprised. He set his stuff down in the grass, and checked the car out. It was a silvery blue color, with silver chrome rims to set off the color more, and the seats were furnished with black leather. A chain of miniature weapons hung from the center mirror. 

Fujin giggled, and threw Seifer's stuff into the back seat's left side. "Yes, those are my 'wheels'. Now let's go, I don't to be late for the banquet tonight. I heard they bought a large amount of chocolate cake. And I'm going to be there for that chocolate cake." 

Raijin jumped over the side into the back. Seifer got into the passenger seat, then closed the door. "So quiet," he marveled. 

"You act like you haven't ever seen a convertible, Seifer." 

Raijin reached up to turn on the radio. Click! The station came in crystal clear like it always did. "and that was 'Shotgun Rivalry' by Morphineus. Next up on your favorite heavy metal station, 199.9 GUNS, is 'Your Fried Chicken' by Quirky..." 

"He's only jealous because his convertible isn't as good. It don't have leather seats," joked Raijin. 

Seifer reclined the seat. "Do not diss my car, Raijin. That's like dissing me. And what happens to people who diss me?" Raijin pretended to examine his briefcase tags carefully. 

Fujin started the ignition. The car roared with power as she pumped the gas pedal to get it warmed up. Seifer corrected the seat, and put on his seatbelt. "I don't want to get a ticket. I hate cops." _Whoops! I hardly ever wear mine..._ Fujin clicked her seatbelt into place as Raijin did. She then backed the car up, and drove through Balamb. Seifer and Raijin were too busy to talk, they were looking at all the changes in Balamb. 

Out of town, she looked at the sky as she drove. It was the perfect azure blue color that never seemed to fade. Clouds floated across it, big fluffy clouds. _I love clouds. Especially the mashed potato ones. Fluffy clouds are so much better than wispy clouds. Wispy ones always leave you alone, and never come back until another day._ The twenty one year old glanced at Seifer, who was now busy flipping through a Weapons Monthly May Triple A Edition. _Seifer is a wispy cloud. He left to become a SeeD. This is the first time he's visited since then. And he's the same as usual. In a play, only Seifer could play Seifer._ Fluffy clouds disapeared eventually too, but they always left signs of where they had been, and what they had did. A fluffy cloud could turn into other things, like a storm cloud. Raijin was like a storm cloud. He was once just a person who cared about what other people thought of him. Now, he was a world known artist, who had a life other than making himself look cool. Raijin truly was a fluff cloud. He'd turned into a whole different person. 

Balamb Garden came into view. It had been freshly painted a few months before, and shone magnificently in the sunlight. Students were outside with their instructors, playing out mock fights and actually pairing up and fighting against each other. Fujin spotted Quistis Trepe in the middle of a small bunch of students. Quistis was handing out something. _Maybe I had better go get the scoop on what's going on. I'm one of her students too. I'll park my car afterwards._

Quistis looked up as a silvery blue convertible came to a stop near the class. Inside sat Fujin, along with Seifer Almasy and Raijin Mirasaki. She dismissed the students immediatly, and tried waving away Isobel, who was following her. Isobel said she had something to ask Fujin. 

Seifer got out of the car first. Handsome as ever in his grayish trench coat, he grinned at Quistis. It almost made her think twice about dating Zell. She had had a small crush on him when she had taught Seifer. It had ended when he called her a mediocre instructor and added her to The List. Fujin had told her once what The List was. It was a long column of names on Fujin's computer of everyone who had dissed Seifer. In even the smallest ways. 

Raijin hopped out of the back of Fujin's convertible after Fujin stepped out and closed her door. He was wearing a slick looking black suit. He looked good too. But Raijin didn't make her want to melt like Seifer did. 

"Huh?" Isobel had nudged her. Fujin had been asking the instructor a question. She repeated it. 

"What was that you were giving out, Quisty? Is it something I'll need? I thought I'd see if I missed anything when I was picking up Seifer and Raijin." 

"Don't worry," said Isobel. "You didn't miss a thing! All Instructor Trepe explained was on how to kick people's butt if you're injured. And you already know how to do that." 

Fujin smiled. Isobel was funny sometimes. She reminded Fujin of Selphie a lot. _I wonder if Selphie has ever met Isobel? That would be an interesting combination. Two doses of sugar plus a bit of caffiene, and you've got the most hyper pair on the planet. That reminds me._

"How much sugar and caffiene did you consume today, Isobel?" Fujin used her counselor voice. It was much softer, yet still demanding. 

"Um, I had six chocolate bars and three sodas for breakfast, and I had three pieces of Diablos Chocolate food cake for lunch." 

Seifer stepped back. "Whoa, your not related to Selphie Tilmitt are you?" 

Isobel shook her head no. "Why? I know she writes plays and stuff, but she doesn't look anything like me. I have black hair, she has brown. Mine's long, her's is short. I don't like skimpy dresses, that's all she owns. I also-" 

Fujin held up her hand for silence. Isobel stopped in mid sentence. "Okay, Isobel. I talked to you about not having to much sugar and caffiene." She was still using her counselor voice. "Tomorrow, and tonight, let's see if you can refrain from consuming any of those products. For drinks, you may only drink water. For food, you may only eat veggies, meat, and pasta, and that's only if it doesn't contain those two items. Got that?" 

Isobel gave Fujin the "Are you skitso?" look before answering. "All right..." she paused. Should she give in? "I'll...try not to consume caffiene, sugar, and such. Tonight, or tomorrow. That's just until midnight tomorrow, right?" 

Her counselor and weapons instructor gave her a harsh look. Students who asked spunky questions like that always had to reprimand themselves. Isobel smacked her forehead. "I forgot. Sorry, I won't consume caffiene or sugar, and such, until my counselor-slash-weapons instructor-slash-hacker-slash-almost SeeD, says I can." 

"You spread it on a little thick, but that'll do." 

Quistis grinned at Fujin. "Your dismissed, Ms. Landry." Isobel saluted, then ran up the ramp's stairs, which hooked to the side, and disapeared into the Garden. Quistis pulled a paper out of the stack she was holding and handed it to Fujin. 

It was the Balamb Military Academy Journal. The headlines were all listed, one after another on the content page. Annual Tri-Garden Festival to be held in two days, contact Selphie Tilmitt for late auditions...Commander's wedding, date unknown. _They have their own column on their wedding? Wierd._ There were also two survey urls to go to online. One was a weapons survey, the other talked about who thought the training center should be sectioned off for more advanced students who got tired off fighting Grats. 

Fujin had always enjoyed the festival. She always won the shooting games. _I even whooped Irvine last year at that shooter's tournament booth. Speaking of parties...they involve presents..._

She turned to Seifer and Raijin. "What did you guys get me for my birthday?" 

Seifer got this awkward look on his face, and Raijin started fumbliing through his briefcase. Her second friend pulled out the small box she had seen in the hotel, and handed it to Fujin. "I've got another present for you, but it's not exactly portable. And you'll have to wait for it." 

She gazed at the box. _Jewelry? I don't even really wear jewelry...Raijin, it had better not be ugly._ Fujin popped the top off it, and saw the most beautiful silver bangle that she had ever even dreamed of. It was two long thin dragons intertwined by their tails. One had red eyes, the other had green. _How ironic..._ Fujin slid it onto her wrist. Quistis gasped when she got a good look at it, and it looked as if the instructor would faint. Seifer twitched. 

Fujin gave Raijin a long hug. "It's so pretty! I actually feel a bit normal now. I have jewelry! Hahaha..." Seifer was still twitching. Fujin noticed it this time, and looked him straight in the eyes, and asked him where her gift was. 

"Well, Fuj, the only gift I think I could give you right now, considering my financial status, you wouldn't appreciate it. Then again, you might." He started to grin. 

His female friend cocked her head. What was he talking about? She pointed to her ear. Seifer cupped his hands around it and whispered,"...we could...um...it involves...err...lemons.." 

Quistis and Raijin hadn't heard what he had said. What was wrong with Fu? She was looking at the SeeD as if he were crazy. Finally she spoke. "Seifer, do you have any disorders? Like schizophrenia, for instance?" 

He began to laugh. Fujin stood with one of her hands on her hip, half smiling. "Very funny, Seifer. And no, I wouldn't appreciate that. And to save your sorry butt from embarrasement, I'm not going to say anything about what you offered. I'm sure there are other people that would be willing to though." 

"Oh, I know people that would be willing, Fu. But, I won't go into details. Now, shall we see what our rooms look like Raijin? If Lady Fujin would be so kind as to show them to us." Seifer stood like he was a knight, holding his suitcase in his right hand, gunblade case slung over one shoulder. 

Fujin mocked a curtsy. "I didn't want any details anyway, Seifer. And yes, I will show you to your rooms. The car, gentleman. Quistis, would you like a ride to the parking lot?" 

Quistis nodded her head yes. Everyone climbed into the car, and Fujin rammed the gas pedal with her foot, and the car seemed to fly up the ramp. She began to wonder who Seifer was talking about. Obviously, considering he was 23, he would've had sexual contacts by now. _But with who?_ Fujin would only find out too soon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mwahahaha! Finally, the end. I bet you have bonded well with your computer now. What's up with the dream in the beginning? Why did Squall feel uncomfortable with Fujin holding on that tightly? Plus, someone in here has a obsession with convertibles. Guess...And really, WHO DID Seifer have "sexual contact" with? And what's up with him mentioning lemons...And to Fujin, of all people? Seifer's a naughty little boy. ^_^; Raijin seems to be a bit more concealed. Why did he give Fujin a bangle? Also, Isobel should stop consuming so much sugar and caffiene, don't you think? Maybe we all should. For a noble cause...Nah! I wouldn't survive. (Also, notice the "wear your seatbelt" gimmick.) Anyway, please review. ~~Azora 


	3. -A.A.S.R-

~~Currents~~Admirers & Secrets Revealed~~(A.A.S.R)   
~~Azora 

*Revised V.1* Well, as you can see, Chapter 3 of Currents, is called Admirers & Secrets Revealed. Yes, that's juicy secrets. Read on, and bond like you have never bonded before with your computer! I'd like to thank the academy, and everyone who has reviewed my little story so far. You know, I don't think I've mentioned this, but Currents is my first stab at a Fanfiction. I sort of like writing fanfiction too! So, read on. (Deal with the typos, please?) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raijin sat in the large black chair with his laptop. He opened up the writing program, then paused. How could he say what he wanted? _I can't give too much away. But how can I..._The computer's screen blinked, and a message popped up. It was his agent, Mero. 

**Agent-Looking-For-Chicks:** Raijin! It is about time you logged on! I have been meaning to ask you about something! 

Raijin stared at the screen. Of all the times for Mero to need something. The tanned man typed in his reply. 

**Fish_r_good:** Not right now, Mero. I am in the middle of writing something to someone. 

**Agent-Looking-For-Chicks:** Writing? To who? 

**Fish_r_good:** To her. 

**Agent-Looking-For-Chicks:** Oh...Are you finally going to tell her that you like her? 

**Fish_r_good:** I want too. A lot. But, I can't seem to find the right words. She is so discriminating about things. I don't know if she would even read it. 

Mero didn't reply for a few minutes. Raijin tapped his fingers on the keyboard. What was his agent doing? Didn't Mero see he needed support? _I wonder what he thinks. I'm twenty one, and I can't even get up the courage to ask a girl out. Your pathetic, Raijin._

The computer's screen blinked once more. _Finally,_ thought Raijin. 

**Agent-Looking-For-Chicks:** Well, I did not really need to ask you anything. I needed to tell you something. Trabia Garden has decided they would like to display a few of your paintings in their art facility.Considering I am your agent, I told them okay, and sent along a few of the paintings from Studio 20. You are not angry, are you? 

**Fish_r_good:** No, it is fine. I am not mad. I am just worried about what I will say in the poem. _This is getting annoying writing in 'proper' language..._

**Agent-Looking-For-Chicks:** If you like her that much Raijin, just shoot. Sign it anonymously. Well, I have got to go. 

~~~~Agent-Looking-For-Chicks has signed off~~~~ 

Raijin stared at the message box before closing it. Maybe Mero was right. Maybe he should just try. _I'm pretty good at writing. I suppose I should just try it..._

************

"Fu, can you give me the ketchup?" 

Zell stared intently at his hot dog, not even looking up as Fujin passed him the bottle. He watched, almost drooling, as the ketchup came out of the bottle in a thin line, drizzling down the center of the meat. 

Fujin looked away as he took a bite. Hot dogs made her sick, whether they were part of a SeeD's diet or not. _I'll take my salad, thank you very much._

Only she hadn't touched the ceasar salad that she had ordered. The fork lay abandoned on the napkin beside the plate. Fujin hadn't been able to get Seifer out of her mind all day. Or more rather, who Seifer could have slept with. 

_Why does it matter so much to you? Because he's my friend, and friends tell each other everything? Not everything. It must have been women at Trabia; everyone here either wants him dead, or thinks he's too hot to handle. I wonder if he's told Raijin? Speaking of Raijin...Why did he give me a bangle? I don't even wear jewelry. Plus, it looks pretty expensive._

"What'cha thinking about, Fu?" Selphie dropped into the booth next to Fujin. She had a handful of candy bars. Irvine sat next to Zell, who scooted down. He wasn't eating anymore, and was now eyeing the candy. Quistis came back to the table just then as well, with Fujin's pop and her own cappucino. She set it down, and made Irvine and Zell move down. Selphie nudged Fujin. "Answer?" 

Fujin let out a large sigh, which caused everyone at the table to look at her. "I don't know...about my present from Raijin, about the banquet. About everything." 

Quistis nodded at Fujin's wrist. "It's very pretty. And looks awfully expensive. But you don't wear jewelry..." 

"That's what I thought," said Fujin. "I'm sure he couldn't figure out what to get me, and picked it up at a pawn shop or something. It is really pretty...I can't help wearing it." 

Zell finished chewing a candy bar he had bummed off of Selphie. "At least he got you something. Seifer didn't get you nothin'." The martial artist unwrapped another candy bar with one hand as he held a cup of pop with the other. He took a sip. "I expected Seifer to show up with a car for you or something. He's such a show-off." 

Both of the instructors frowned. Quistis cracked her neck a few times. Fujin played with her bangle, flicking it with her fingers. She had expected Seifer to do that too, but she wasn't about to admit it to Zell. He would just gloat. Fujin looked at Irvine and Selphie, who had the Don't-bother-me-i'm-actually-deep-in-thought look on their faces. _What are you two thinking about?_

Selphie scared Fujin by answering. "Seifer said he had financial problems, Quistis?" Fujin looked from Selphie to her other friend. 

"Selphie was waiting at my room, and when I told her why I was late to help edit the second installement of Nunchaku Hijinks, that new play that's she's been writing, she asked what had happened." 

"Oh," Fujin said. "I'm sure he really does have money problems, guys. I mean, he's trying to buy a house on Mandy Beach. They're expensive. It's okay, him not getting me a present." Her voice faded off. _I wish he would have though..._

Everyone noticed Fujin's voice. It had wobbled as it faded. Quistis shook her head sadly. Couldn't Seifer do anything right? _He made SeeD...But that's not what I mean. That stupid bastard could have scrounged up something. Just coming back to the Garden isn't enough. And he certainly doesn't act like he cares about her at all._ As soon as Fujin had showed Seifer his room, he had went in and shut the door, not even saying anything. Quistis remembered the look on Fujin's face when he closed the door. _Why didn't he? Poor Fuj...Her oldest friend doesn't even bother to stay and talk to her. At least Raijin had an excuse for locking himself into his room. A new painting. Hmm, I wonder what it's on._

Selphie sipped her hot chocolate that the waitress had just set on the table. She noticed an extremely happy black haired beauty trotting towards them. "Hey, Fujin. Isn't that Isobel?" 

Isobel had a piece of folded paper. "Fujin! Fujin! I really, really need to talk to you about something. I know my session isn't until later today, but I really need to talk to you about something. And I didn't even have any sugar today, but now I think I might have to celebrate!" 

The silver haired woman smiled at Isobel, and stood up. Selphie scooched out of the booth, and Fujin squeezed out. "I'll meet you guys later," she said. Turning to her client, she added, "Let's go." 

The woman and teenager walked down the hall to the library, where Fujin held her counseling sessions in one of the study cubicles. Squall was working with the faculty to add onto the Garden because they needed more facilities, but all the aides would agree to is different buildings around the world that the Garden could stop by. The study rooms would have to do until then. Once Isobel and Fujin were inside the small room, Fujin locked the door and spelled the room with Shell. Shell prevented any students from eavesdropping. The only way to make the spell vanish was to use Dispel, which caused a large pinging sound. Students who tried it would be in serious trouble for violating Garden magic use rules, as well as counseling privacy compacts. 

"Now," began Fujin, "What is it that you are so excited about? Did you get an A- like you wanted on your SeeD quiz or something?" 

Isobel smiled slightly, and started shuffling her feet. "No, that's not it. I'd really like to get an A- on my quiz, but it's much better than that." The girl handed Fujin the folded piece of computer paper. 

It read: 

Your hair is like a raven, dark, black, glistening even without light   
Your eyes are like the sky, bright, blue, cleansing my heart without trying   
Your face reminds me of a diamond, reflecting beauty everywhere   
Of the rest of you, nothing compares   
Please, meet me tonight, in Balamb, on the docks, at the Barei Dining Lounge  


Your admirer... 

Fujin smiled at the paper. _How sweet. I wonder who it is?_"Do you have any idea of who it might be, Isobel?" 

Isobel shook her head enthusiastically, no. "Nope, not a clue! But someone actually likes me, Fujin! I don't need that stupid guy with his stupid ho, Illiana. Someone actually likes me!" 

"Well, I suggest you go to this dinner tonight and see who your admirer is. And, I suppose that ends our session for now, because I think I'm going to take a nap. I've had a bit of a long day." 

"Oh, Fujin! I have something else to ask. About the new instructor transferring from Trabia. I...I heard...she's a sorceress." 

"And...?" Fujin asked. 

The black haired girl looked uneasily at the desk in the corner. "I'm scared. What if she's not a nice sorceress? What if she tries to start something, like, like in Galbadia? I'm from Galbadia, Fujin. I know how scary it is." 

Fujin layed her hand gently on Isobel's shoulder. _She's trembling? I guess it was sort of scary the way Edea took over everything when she was possessed by Ultimecia._ "If it will make you feel any better, Isobel, I'll ask Seifer about this new instructor. I believe she's supposed to teach a class on understanding sorceresses, so I don't think she'll try to take over. He's usually stationed at Trabia Garden, he might know this...Rianna. Yes, that's her name. Okay?" 

The student looked up at her counselor. "Yeah, I guess that would be okay too. That's all, I think. Thanks Fujin!" Isobel hugged her tightly before darting out of the room, leaving Fujin stunned. _Must be nice..._ She walked out of the study room, and cast Dispel on the cubicle. It a loud noise sounded through the library, which was empty anyway, considering that tonight was the banquet. _I don't think I'll go. There'll be dancing. I hate dancing. I don't have anyone to dance with anyway._

Fujin headed to Seifer's room before her own. She knocked on the door, and he answered, his Weapons Monthly in one hand, a cup of coffee in the other. "Fuj, come on in." 

She sat down on his bed. Seifer's room was so clean. It always had been, part of her persistent badgering when they went to school together. _And look at my room now..._

"So," he asked, setting down the magazine, "What's up, Fuj?" 

"Oh, I just needed to ask you something about a new instructor that is being transferred here from Trabia. I believe her name is...Rianna. Do you know anything about her? Isobel seemed a bit scared of the fact that this Rianna is a sorceress. I just needed to get some info on her." 

Seifer developed a certain gleam in his eyes. "Oh, yeah. I know lots about her. More than you'd care to know of course. Too much lemon makes the tea bad, you know." 

_Lemons...Oh my gosh! Seifer did IT with a sorceress? I thought he was through dealing with sorceresses. You'd think that he would have learned his lesson with Ultimecia. No, that's Seifer for you, Fujin._

She felt as if she would hyperventilate. _Why? Why do I find this so strange? It's Seifer's life, not yours. You can't control everything. And think, this Rianna must not be the only person..._

"Fujin? Are you okay?" Seifer set down his cup of coffee and sat next to her on the bed. "Rianna isn't bad or anything. I dated her for a while. She's okay, I guess. I mean, she dumped me, but still, there's always more fish out there...Where did I get that from? Well, tell Isobel there's nothing to worry about. And you don't worry either, I'm sure you will both get along. She specialized in weapons for her studies besides magic and instructing. Well, I've got to get ready for my date tonight. All the women are charmed by Sir Seifer. And as much as you'd like to watch me undress, Fujin, you'll have to leave." He grinned at her, not even noticing the sadness starting to overcome her features. _You charm people more than you know, Seifer..._

The halls seemed empty of life once more. They felt cold, unused. _Abandoned_, she silently thought. The walls, even covered in their bright pictures and advertisements of SeeD posts and framed movie posters being featured in the theater in Balamb, seemed nothing but the materials they were made of. No life at all. _Why do I feel so depressed suddenly? I don't have any issues. I have friends. I have students that care for me...There's nothing else I need. Nothing. I don't have Seifer though...He doesn't even know how I feel._

The door opened as Fujin touched the nob. She'd forgotten to lock it. _I could've swore I locked it._ As Fujin surveyed the room, nothing was found missing. But something had been placed on her dresser, next to the picture of herself, Raijin, and Seifer at the docks in Balamb. The docks had always been a fun place to hang out. They would all fish from dawn to dusk, Raijin usually being the only one to catch anything. Fujin picked it up; a piece of paper, from a computer. _Just like Isobel's._

Fujin's paper also had a poem on it, but it was entirely different. The style didn't even compare to the poem Isobel had recieved. It...seemed more personal.... 

[For Fujin] 

[I can't really say what I want to say]   
[I'd like to tell you how I feel, face to face]   
[But you would laugh and call me silly]   
[Or go RAGE...maybe]   
[This may not be the best poem, or the best way]   
[To say what I have to say]   
[What can be helped, but to ask you]   
[Meet me at the Barei Dining Lounge tonight] 

The Barei Dining Lounge..._The same place Isobel is supposed to meet her friend. I wonder, did they deliver this one to the wrong person? No, it says For Fujin on top. I wonder..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heey! Interesting poems, right? Not very poetic, I know. But hey, you've got to give secret admirers a break. It must be pretty hard to think up a cool poem and not give yourself away at the same time. And RIANNA! She's who Seifer got it on with! ^_^; (how else could I put it?) Is she really that nice? Who is Isobel's secret admirer? Do they know she has a 24/7 hyper-high issue? And who thinks Fujin is the vixen she is? Hmm? Stay tuned for Chapter 4!!! Review People! Review!!! Please!!! I need to know....I need to know....(someone shoot Marc Anthony....) ~~Hugs and Kisses (not!)~~ 

~~Azora, caffiene rush mode~~ 


	4. Face the Music

~~Currents~~Face the Music   
by Azora 

Hey! Chapter 4, Face the Music, is up! This is it! Things get a little out of hand, I'm warning you. That's all I'm gonna say, except: I don't own any of the characters, except for Raijin's agent (who isn't mentioned) and Isobel Landry, and so and so in the last chapters, such as Seifer, Raijin, Fujin, and the group. If I could own any of them, I'd own Seifer. Why? He's so fricking hot!! What more reason do you need??? ^_^; *Ignore the little person in your head* Please excuse any typos, and....Read on! 

****

_Her body hit the waves, the pain pulsed through her body. She screamed for help, but no one could hear her. All Fujin got was a mouthful of water. Salty sea water. The woman struggled to swim towards the shore, struggled to get anywhere, to get out of the water. The currents held her back, pulling her out to sea. She hated water. Hated it. The Heaven's Star slipped out of her grip and sank to the bottom. Just like she would if she didn't get out. _

Fujin pulled herself, first one arm, then another, swimming towards the sandy beach, against the strong currents that held her back. She had seen this beach before. But she couldn't recall the name, or even what part of the world it was in. Shaggy haired ponies trotted on the shore, playing games and kicking up the dirt. A brown one looked forlornley at her, and let out a nicker. Fujin reached the beach, and hugged the sand. She gathered it in her arms before collapsing. A shadow fell across her body. 

A tanned man picked her up, and carried her to a ranch house just over a small hill. The brown pony watched, and lifted its muzzle to the wind that was beginning to rise. 

****

Silver haired Fujin woke from her nap. At first she thought she was in the little ranch house, but then seeing the painting Raijin had given her for her last birthday, the woman came to her senses. 

_I'm supposed to be somewhere. Oh yeah. My dinner date._ She threw off her bed covers onto the floor. They were covered with words in green, silver, blue and black. Words like, "wind", or "clouds". Mostly outside ideals. Her ideals. Fujin looked at the clock. _What time am I supposed to go to the lounge?_ She picked the note up off her dresser. The time wasn't specified. _Maybe he's already waiting? It is a dinner date after all. I eat dinner about now, so..._

Fujin opened the doors to her closet. Everything she had seemed to plain, to ordinary. And her usual blue suit was out of the question. _I love my suit, but...what will I wear? I don't want him to think I don't know how to dress. I mean, this is the lounge we're talking about. It's quite classy. Squall always takes Rin there. Hmm..._

Her blacks slacks and the cute white shirt that was semi-transparent except for the strip of cloth across the chest and back? No, she only wore that to the spa. _Don't think I'm that confident to do that. What if I scare him off?_ Fujin pulled her light blue sweater out of the box in the back of her closet. Maybe a nice sweater. Not to casual, but not to confining. And still classy. Something hung on a hangar in front of her. _Hm? I never realised how big my closet is. I don't think even Rinoa has one this big. And she has the biggest wardrobe I've ever seen. Fujin, game point._

In her hands, Fujin held a knee lenght, tight looking black skirt. She hadn't seen this one before. Looking at her closet in wonderment, the weapons instructor thought, _I wonder what else is lurking in there? I hope there are more surprises like this when I need them._

She pulled off her clothes, which were crumpled from sleeping in, and slid into the sweater. Blue made her look good, but Fujin always favored green or it. Blue was more business like than green though. In any shade. _And this is business of the more important kind, isn't it? I didn't imagine anyone would ask me out for a date. Nylons before the skirt..._ She opened her dresser's drawers, and found a pair. They felt smooth on her legs. _Glad I did laundry Thursday._

Ten minutes later, Fujin Kazeno stood in full evening attire in before her full length mirror, which she hardly ever used. No makeup tonight. At least the nap had helped. No dark circles under the eyes...She leaned in to get a better look at her face. And no pimples. _Good._ Fujin grinned at herself. _I've certainly gone all out this time. I hope he likes it. Whoever it is. I'd better get going now._

****

The doormen opened the doors to the Barei Dining Lounge for the weapons instructor. They both nodded, and Fujin was sure they took a good look at her long legs peeking out from the hem of the skirt too, before she entered. _Time to face the music._

Fujin was surrounded by classical music as the door shut. Violas, cellos, flutes, and what she was sure was a piano, all begged for the diners' attention. She couldn't name the other ones. _I actually have to face **music**._ A man dressed in a black jacket with a red tie asked if she would like her jacket hung up. Fujin nodded, and slid off the black trenchcoat she was wearing. It was perfectly nice weather out, no need for a trenchcoat at all. Except for the fact that she still felt a bit self-consious about wearing a skirt. 

Gazing around, Fujin noticed that she wasn't dressed at all for the occasion. The women on the dance floor all wore full length evening gowns. Skirts of all colors were accompanied by men wearing tuxes and perfect dancing. _I couldn't dance for my life. Maybe sing...but not dance. Who am I supposed to even look for? I don't think I'm supposed to go sit anywhere, am I?_

A voice sounded from behind her. "Excuse me, ma'am, but do you need anything? Perhaps a drink, or a table?" 

She turned around and replied, "Um, actually, I need to know if there is a table reserved for me and someone I'm supposed to meet. Could I check that?" 

"Right this way, please." 

The waiter led her to a counter, where he pulled a keyboard out from under the marble top. _Even the classics can't deal without modern equipment._ Looking at the computer brand, she almost laughed. _Bond 20? A farely new computer, but give me a break. This is a money making business. The juniorclassmen could hack that in about five seconds and empty the bank accounts._

"Name please?" He looked at the screen and waited. 

"Kazeno, Fujin." She picked a speck of dirt out from under her thumbnail. _Nervous, Fujin? No. I just want to see who it is. That's it._

"Hmm....this is odd. There's a table reserved, but two people are already sitting at it. Didn't you say you only had one friend you were meeting?" He adjusted his tie nervously. Customers at The Barei Dining Lounge were usually rich aristocrats who weren't afraid to bring down their wrath on a waiter or few if something was slightly wrong. He could tell whether or not she was. And the waiter certainly didn't dare to tell her about the dress code that was enforced. But, what if she was someone really important? Like the cousin of the President of Esthar? He didn't even know if the President of Esthar had a cousin. "Ma'am?" he quietly asked. "Would you like to see the table anyway?" 

Fujin looked towards the dining area. _I wonder who's there._ She nodded and said, "Yes, but could you just tell me where it is? I don't need you to escort me or anything." She took the piece of paper the waiter gave her with the table number on it, and walked into the dining part of the lounge. _Table Twenty Six, blue and silver tablecloth, custom._ Table Twenty Six was in the corner. Fujin walked only a few steps before she could see who it was sitting at the table. 

Seifer Almasy and Isobel Landry. And they were laughing. He was wearing a white shirt instead of his blue crisscrossed vest, and his trenchcoat was draped on his chair. Isobel wore a sunshine yellow sleevless dress that draped to the floor. She had her hair twisted up into a bun. 

Fujin only heard her thoughts. _Seifer? Why...why are you here...with Isobel? Is this some kind of joke? How did you find out. I was wishing it was you that sent me the note, but..._ It was as if her world had shattered. Fujin had always kept her crush on him to herself, Seifer being her friend, and Raijin, he would've thought she was insane. And Isobel betrayed her by playing accomplice to the whole charade. She realised just how stupid she would look going over there and asking. Especially out of dress code. _Just because you got a few whistles going down the hall doesn't mean it's okay to wear a skirt. I knew this was a formal place. If...I wouldn't even go over there then._

She turned around and walked out. Getting to the door was hard enough without crying. Fujin took her coat and wrapped herself in it. The doormen opened the door, and she stepped out. It was raining. There wasn't any wind, just water. No one would know now. 

Fujin let it all out once she had climbed into her car. The radio played music in the background, but it was drowned out by her crying. _Fujin, your not supposed to cry...but it's so unfair! Why?! Why do people have to play these stupid games with each other's hearts? I thought someone actually cared for me...He probably thought it was funny. He'll remind me tomorrow and the day after, and the day after, forever, about how he, Seifer Almasy, had gotten the best of Fujin Kazeno. How he had tricked her into believing that someone would be stupid enough to ask for a date. Of course he had did this. He sent a note to Isobel, his true date, and then made a similar copy in a different style, and gave it to me. Thought it up on the spur of the moment._

She sniffed, and wiped her eyes with a hankerchief she found in the glove department. It had little clouds floating across it. _How right I was...Seifer is truly a wispy cloud. And I'm just a fluffy cloud with no place to go._ Fujin turned the key in the ignition, and drove out of the parking lot. _If I get back to the Garden soon enough, I can at least get some chocolate cake. Maybe my existence won't be a waste then._

****

Seifer hadn't seen Fujin looking at the table, or seen her walk out. He had been too busy laughing at Isobel's jokes. She could make even the corniest jokes sound extremely funny, and trying to believe his luck. Isobel was so pretty. Even though she was going a bit overboard on the wine, Isobel seemed to be every bit as smart as he was. _And I thought she would act just like messenger girl._

Raijin walked to the table. Seifer looked up from the fish that the waitress had just set down. "We had to order," said the blonde, still trying not to laugh. "I wasn't going to wait all night for you and your date to eat. Where the heck is she, anyway? You said you had someone to come with too." 

The artist looked around the room. _I don't see her. I know I didn't say a time, but she always eats around this time._ "I thought she would be here. She always eats at this 7:00, I thought she would be here." 

Isobel piped up, "Well, that's all fine and dandy, but did you tell her who you were? I know Seifer didn't tell me, he used the note approach. I knew when because it said 'tonight'. And tonight means dinner. And, well, I don't know. Some guys are watchful of eating habits, and it's not like you don't have a grapevine of your own." 

"I used a note too. But, I thought she would actually wait." Raijin looked from plate to plate. The waitress stopped by and asked him if he would like something to drink. He shook his head. 

Seifer looked at his friend. "Who the hell did you ask, Raijin?" 

He hesitated before he spoke the name. "Fujin." 

****

Another dream? I wonder what Fujin's dream means? It's obviously a continuation of the first one. Who's the guy in her dream? What does the brown pony signify? Seifer asked hyper Isobel out, and she's not that bad? Woo...Raijin was the one who sent Fujin the note? And Fujin thought Seifer had set her up! This chapter is so....I think the word would be...either screwed up or groundbreaking. I'm not sure. Chapter Five will be up soon! Don't worry! Review! Review...politely? 


	5. Fireworks

~~Currents~~Fireworks   
by Azora 

Chapter 5....of Currents. That's what this is. Following the "exciting" ending to our last chapter, we continue....read on! (excuse typos, plus the usual disclaimer, don't own Fujin, Raijin, Seifer, on and on, except Isobel...Rigel is mine too, even though I really don't want him) Oh, and I don't own "Eyes on Me", or Loss of Me! Faye Wong & Nobuo Uematsu, thank you very much! By the way, the lyrics from Eyes on Me, that's how they are said in the version I have. I'm dead serious. She says, "I never sang my songs on the stage, on my own." So serious. Maybe it's a universal mistake in recording and lyric analysis? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fujin looked around the banquet hall. She noticed Squall dancing with Rinoa in the center of the dance floor; he was stepping on her feet, but she looked like she was having fun anyway. _He's the commander and he still doesn't know how to dance._

She was starting to think that her existence was wasted. Between not finding the chocolate cake, and a bunch of cadets staring at her, for she was still dressed in her black skirt, Fujin was about ready to throw herself off of the balcony. _No, I should've just drove down to the beach and buried myself in the sand. Or...maybe dreams are inspirational. I'll jump off a cliff if I find one._

Zell Dincht was dancing with Quistis, who was wearing her usual outfit like everyone else attending. No one had dressed up. I'm still out of place. Irvine and Selphie sat at a little round table in the corner of the room. Irvine was showing a little box to Selphie. Fujin couldn't quite see what was in it though, yet an idea about wedding rings popped into her head. _It's about time for those two..._ The look on Selphie's face when Irvine opened the box confirmed Fujin's thoughts. Irvine swept Selphie into a passionate kiss, and she had to turn away. _Too...jealous? I'm starting to think to much again. But...I can't help it!_

Someone tapped her on the shoulder, frightening the silver haired woman. "Ms. Kazeno, er...would you like to dance?" 

Fujin turned to see the young man she had given the gunblade to. _Should I?_ She frowned. He frowned as well. "If you don't want to," he mumbled, "It's fine. I just thought you looked kind of alone. You don't have anyone to dance with, do you, Instructor?" 

That made her smile. _Instructor...Yes, I am an instructor, aren't I? With out any found faults, without a bad reputation, without...a dance partner._ Fujin took his offered hand. He led her out to the dance floor, placing his arm on her lower back. The resident orchestra began playing _Loss of Me._ The piano came in sweetly, with a few violins joining, singing in the background. 

Fujin realized she didn't know his name. "What's your name? I never asked when I gave you the gunblade, I don't think." 

He smiled at her, twisting her into a pirouette as the piano lilted its notes. "Rigel Ternaquent." When Fujin lifted her eyebrows at his last name, Rigel added, "Well, it's Rigel de Ternaquent, the III, if you want to be formal. If you're wondering, yeah, my dad owns the biggest electric company in Esthar. Go ahead and think it, Instructor Kazeno. I'm a spoiled little rich boy." 

_The biggest electric company in Esthar? Hmm...and I thought he just had an attitude problem. But, really, he doesn't act like some of the upper class members I've seen at Galbadia. Whew._

"Not at all, Rigel. I certainly don't think you act like a 'spoiled little rich boy'. And please, call me Fujin. I have to admit though, it's quite shocking to find that I've forced someone who's father has, well, I'd say, quite a bit of leverage in decision making, to use a gunblade." 

"Actually, I'd like to thank you, _Fujin,_ for making me take the gunblade. I...have a 'stubborn' issue, as I think Instructor Aki and the other teachers refer to it. I'm getting rather good at it actually." 

All the classical music and proper speech was beginning to give Fujin a headache. She wasn't used to the banquet and dancing idea. For one, spinning around too much was beginning to make her dizzy. Also, was it just her imagination, or was Rigel's hand going down lower on her back every moment? 

He drew her close as _Loss of Me_ ended, and a slower song began. Rinoa was up on stage now, singing her mother's song, _Eyes on Me._ She looked so beautiful; reminding Fujin of an angel. And she was smiling at Squall. _Why can't it be like that for me? Why does my life have to be so messed up?_

**_I never sang my songs,   
On the stage, on my own   
I never said my words,   
Wishing they would be heard _**

Rigel was an excellent dancer. He hadn't messed up; of course, who could mess up on a slow song? Looking at Fujin, he saw that she was staring at Rinoa on stage. _I wonder what she's thinking,_ he thought. 

Rinoa paused, waiting for her next cue from the orchestra. 

_I never said my words either, I deserve this really. I never told Seifer how I felt. But maybe, maybe we don't belong together. He looked so happy with Isobel. And I want him to be happy. But, I want to be happy too._ Fujin sighed. Thinking so much hurt. 

**_I saw you smiling at me   
Was it real, or just my fantasy?   
You'll be there in the corner   
Of this tiny little bar... _**

Why hadn't anyone tried picking up on the instructor before? thought Rigel. She was more beautiful than most of the woman in the room. _Aside from the eye patch,_ part of him added. _Does a woman with an eye patch really pass off beautiful to you, Rigel?_

**_My last night here for you   
Same old songs, just once more   
My last night here with you,   
Maybe yes, Maybe No _**

I kind of liked it your way   
How you shyly placed your eyes on me   
Did you ever know   
That I have mine on you 

_Shyly, ha! That hardly describes Seifer. I guess I should follow my own advice. "Don't incorporate relationships with songs."_ Rinoa sung more of the song. She really did have a beautiful voice. _Maybe I should tell her that. I keep rambling endlessly to myself..._

**_Darling, so there you are   
With that look on your face   
As if you're never hurt   
As if you're never down _**

Shall I be the one for you   
Who pinches you softly but sure   
If frown is shown then   
I will know that you are no dreamer 

The flutes began their solo, sounding above the other instruments. Fujin looked up at Rigel, who was looking down at her. She couldn't figure out the meaning of his expression, something she was used to doing. Being around Seifer for all that time had an effect on a person. _What are you thinking about Rigel? Why are you looking at me that way?_

"Fujin," he said quietly. "What do you think of me, really? Not as a student, but as...a man?" 

"Well, I guess, you're not bad. And if you're admitting that I was right," Fujin laughed, "I guess you're a good example. Most men wouldn't think about saying they were wrong about something." But entirely, Fujin talked around the question. 

"I'm glad you are doing good with your gunblade too." He sensed she was changing the subject, and stood still. "Fujin," Rigel said, looking into her eyes, "You're ignoring the question. I want to know what _you_ think of me as a man." He tightened his arms around her. 

Fujin hesitated. "What exactly are you asking me, Rigel? Do you want me say that your the most wonderful person I've met? I barely know you. Before this, I've barely even seen you. The first day I _met_ you, was the day I gave you that gunblade. Really, I shouldn't be able to say anything, you're eighteen, I'm twenty one. What am I supposed to say?" 

"I couldn't stop thinking about the way you told me to take that gunblade." Rigel said, smiling. "I couldn't stop thinking about you, at all. I pestered Instructor Aki with questions about you until she said that she was going to ram the gunblade through my heart if I didn't start paying attention to something besides you. I even wrote you a poem instead of studying for my SeeD exams." 

Fujin pulled out of his arms. "What? You...wrote a poem for me?" _Did he...Did he set her up? Did he...?_

"I was going to give you it tomorrow, I didn't see you when I walked in." _Because I wasn't here._ "I thought you would come, considering that you like chocolate cake. I got that much out of the Instructor." _What, are you some sort of stalker, Rigel?_ "There wasn't even any left when I got here. I have the poem, in my pocket. If you want it." 

Fujin shook her head. She felt confused. "I'm sorry, Rigel. But, you're just going to have to look elsewhere. I'd be glad to be your friend, but you're jumping a bit high. I'm glad you care, but I'd rather you didn't care about me that way." _Hyne, especially not now._

Rigel took her hands in his. "Fujin, are you really getting what I'm telling you? Age doesn't matter anymore. You're only three years older than me, it's not that big of a difference." She shook her head again. "No, Rigel. I just don't want to be involved with you in that sense. Just, leave it at that." 

His voice left it's sweet tune and turned cold. "Fujin, " he emphasized the first part of her name, "I'm trying to tell you I care. Do you push all people away like this?" 

Rinoa picked up her cue, and began softly singing once more. 

**_So let me come to you   
Close as I want to be   
Close enough for me   
To feel your heart, beating fast _**

And stay there as I whisper   
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me   
Did you ever know   
That I had mine on you 

Fujin didn't like the tone that Rigel was talking to her in, nor the way his eyes rested on her. She wrenched her hands out of his grip. 

"Rigel, just stay away from me. I've told you twice now, and I'm not even willing to be your friend now. So, just back off. I don't even want to look at you." He glared at her as she walked away. Rigel grabbed her hand from behind, and pulled her back. She turned around. _Fighting with students is not allowed...Remember the rules, Fujin. _

"Let go, Rigel. Now. And, that's an order from your superior." He didn't. Someone tapped him on the back. He turned around. 

"I believe she told you to back off," Raijin said. "I think you should let go now." 

Rigel didn't hesitate letting Fujin's hand slip from his. He wasn't about to confront a guy like Raijin; he could see his muscles through his suit. Rigel scuttled away, backwards, like a little crab that Fujin once saw on a beach. He kept his eyes on them as he disappeared into the crowd; afraid that Raijin would still come after him. 

Raijin turned to Fujin, who was smiling at him. "May I have this dance, my lady? Even though I'm a bit late?" 

She nodded happily, and placed her arms around his neck. 

**_Darling, so share with me   
Your love if you have enough   
Your tears if you're holding back   
Or pain if that's what it is _**

How can I let you know   
I'm more than the dress and the voice   
Just reach me out then   
You will know that you are not dreaming 

"I'm glad you showed up, Raijin. I don't know what I would've did. I couldn't go against protocol. I'm not supposed to fight with students." 

He nodded. Raijin knew about the protocol. If she broke it, she would be fired. "It's nothing, Fuj." _But it is,_ Fujin thought. 

As Rinoa sang the last verse of _Eyes on Me,_ fireworks exploded outside of the ballroom dome. Fujin remembered that the banquet was for the anniversary of Sorceress Ultimecia's defeat. They held one every year. She looked up to watch them, and Raijin followed her gaze. 

**_Darling, so there you are   
With that look on your face   
As if you're never hurt   
As if you're never down _**

Shall I be the one for you   
Who pinches you softly but sure   
If frown is shown then   
I will know that you are no dreamer... 

The last ball of sparks faded into the sky. It had been blue and green. "How pretty," Fujin said. 

Raijin gently tilted her head so that it was at the right angle. "But, not nearly as pretty as you, Fuj." Then he kissed her. When Raijin pulled back, she shook her head; so he kissed her again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Check out the next chapter for our sweet ending! ~Azora 


	6. Love and Dreams

~~Currents~~Love and Dreams   
by Azora 

The last chapter of Currents. *sob* Read on! (Don't own Fujin, Raijin, or Seifer (sure as hell wish I did, but I do own Isobel and the story plot!) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three months later....

Isobel sat with Fujin on a large beach towel in the sand. Behind them, Raijin's beach house, and next door, Seifer's long awaited Mandy Beach home, bought and paid for. They were looking out across the ocean, watching the waves crash onto the shore's edge in front of them. 

The seventeen year old looked down at Fujin's hand. "I still love your wedding ring more than mine, Fujin. Isn't it ironic? Both of us were asked on the same day?" 

"Yes, it is. I still can't believe your marrying Seifer though. He's...8 years older than you , Isobel. Are you sure you'll be able to handle him? He gets quite whiny in the morning." They both laughed. Fujin adjusted her bathing suit top. 

"If I can't, I'll just go next door and pull my loving counselor out of bed and ask her what I should do! Besides, age doesn't matter when your in love." Isobel winked at her. "It's so cute that Raijin made your ring. I would have loved Seifer to make mine. It's not like him buying it at the store diminishes it's value though." 

Fujin nodded. Raijin had asked her to marry him at Rinoa and Squall's wedding. That had been a few days ago. He had done it in front of everyone too. Right in the middle of the ballroom floor, Raijin had got down on his knees and pulled out a ring. It was a band of silver, with an emerald and a sapphire set into it. 

Seifer grabbed Isobel from behind by the waist and picked her up. She screamed. When she realised who it was, she started hitting him and laughing. 

"Hey! Hey! Lay off!" He was laughing too. "Hey, Fu, Raijin said he would be out in a mo-MENT!" Isobel hit him really hard. 

She chased him down to the beach. Fujin shook her head and smiled. _Are we all really the same age? Inside?_ Seifer grabbed a kicking Isobel and threw her into the water face first. She came up spluttering water and squinting. Then she jumped on Seifer and pushed him under the water. _Heh...Serves you right Seifer! Now that I think of it....Why did I ever look past Raijin? He always made me feel better when I felt sad, or angry. 'Course, when I was angry, I kicked him a lot, but still.....That night at the banquet. I didn't understand anything. Not untill that kiss. I wonder why...what didn't I understand? How could I just assume everything, and not look at all the possibilities?_

Fujin heard something behind her walking. She flicked her silver bangs back out of her green eye; she didn't wear her eye patch anymore, and turned half-around. Raijin stood, grinning, with a brown horse, almost short enough to be a pony. _The brown...pony?_ Then she looked at Raijin, who was wearing his old onsomble; a blue vest and a pair of slightly baggy pants that stopped above the ankles, instead of his usual suit. _And my tanned rescuer._

Fujin jumped up off the towel, and into Raijin's arms, hugging him as tightly as she could. The horse nuzzled her arm. _Raijin...the dreams...Now I understand. Now I know why. The dreams meant for us to know that way. So, it could be like this...._

He hugged her back as tightly. "Fujin, you like her? I didn't name her yet, I thought you might want to." 

Fujin kissed him, and said, "I think I'll name her Currents. Because, in truth, that's what brought us together. The currents of love and dreams." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*sobs uncontrollably* I can't believe it! I just finished my first fanfiction! I love you all that reviewed, and those who are going to review! *sniff* I can't believe it, I'm finished with it! *starts crying VERY loudly* Please review! Politely, if possible! *sobs some more* 


End file.
